


Разделяя боль

by KisVani



Series: Другой Бикон Хиллс [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Лидия пытаются выжить после нападения Питера, а остальные пытаются не сойти с ума. События задолго до "Город спит".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделяя боль

В Бикон Хиллс не бывает метелей. Здесь не бывает жарких летних дней, когда кажется, что тебя раньше срока отправили в Ад, но и зимы с искрящимся снегом и инеем тоже не дождаться. Город словно бы застрял в вечной осени, но не золотистой и воспеваемой романтиками, а слякотной, грязной, выдавливающей всякий намек на радость.  
Чужаки в Бикон Хиллс чувствуют хватку города на своей шее, они впадают в уныние, многие бегут прочь от постоянных свинцовых туч над головой и месива грязи под ногами. Иное дело: местные, рожденные здесь, игравшие с детства на улицах, где в середине дня могут гореть фонари, потому что слишком пасмурно и темно. Город настолько въелся в их кожу, кости и душу, что они словно бы выработали иммунитет против него.  
Именно это всегда поражало Эллисон Арджент в Скотте и Стайлзе, которые, казалось, никогда не унывали. Лидия — это другой случай, она просто не показывала своих мыслей и чувств лишний раз.  
"Иногда лучше казаться беззаботной, — говорила она, крутясь у зеркала в комнате Эллисон, — угрюмых и серьезных могут ценить и уважать, но любить — это вряд ли". Может быть, и другие носили такие же маски, как она. Может быть, в целом городе не было ни одного честного человека. Эллисон не знала, да и не хотела знать. Просто впервые за многие годы, наполненные переездами и новыми школами, она смогла отыскать людей, среди которых не чувствовала себя чужой. Даже, если к этим людям прилагался сырой и серый город, полный мрачных переулков и заводских труб, коптящих и без того мрачное небо.  
Будь это единственной обратной стороной медали дружбы и любви — Эллисон бы чувствовала себя счастливой, но, к сожалению, были и другие темные грани. Словно бы Бикон Хиллс отравлял все то светлое, что только посмело дать крохотные ростки.  
Эллисон думала об этом, лежа на кровати и наблюдая за тем, как за окном поднимается луна, просвечивая ржаво-желтым ликом сквозь облака и ветви.  
Скоро должен был прийти Скотт. Они договорились заранее, еще в госпитале. Встретились в коридоре: он вышел из палаты Стайлза, а она как раз направлялась за кофе, оставив Лидию; посмотрели друг другу в глаза и Эллисон сказала:  
— Я сегодня буду ночевать дома. Мама настояла.  
— Я приду, — ответил Скотт и неуверенно улыбнулся, а в глазах его плескалась вина.  
Эллисон не знала, за что он больше чувствует себя ответственным: за то, что случилось с их друзьями или за то, что планирует ночное свидание с ней, пока Стайлз и Лидия борются за свои жизни. Не знала и не хотела спрашивать. Потому что не знала, что может сказать в любом из случаев.  
Она почти задремала, глядя на полную луну, когда услышала стук камешков о стекло, и вскочила. Родители были уверены, что Эллисон ушла спать, и она надеялась, что никому из них не придет в голову проверить. Пусть Виктория и Крис Ардженты не разделяли взглядов Кейт и не считали, что нужно убивать оборотней просто за то, что они такое, но всецело принимать роман дочери с одним из них… до этого этапа было еще очень далеко.  
Выбраться из окна и вскарабкаться на крышу, цепляясь за водосток и ветки растущего у окна бука, было даже слишком легко. Скотт оказался рядом через несколько секунд, в той же одежде, в которой он был в госпитале. В его глазах виднелся желтоватый отблеск, словно бы отражение полной луны над их головами. Хотя, если подумать, что является сутью оборотня, если не лунное отражение?  
— Как ты? — спросила Эллисон, касаясь ладонью щеки Скотта. Гладкой, а не покрытой щетиной, как у начавшего трансформацию оборотня.  
— В порядке, — ответил Скотт. — Я в порядке.  
Они постояли несколько секунд, глядя друг на друга, а потом опустились на крышу, и Эллисон привычно привалилась спиной к груди Скотта, он же сомкнул вокруг нее руки, не то в стремлении защитить, не то в поисках поддержки, не то в попытке поделиться собственной болью и сомнениями. А, скорее всего, все вместе.  
Им было о чем поговорить, но когда слов слишком много, ни одно не может вырваться, они застревают в глотке, несказанные и оседают горечью на языке.  
— Сегодня полнолуние, — произнесла наконец Эллисон. — Лидия обратится?  
И вздрогнула сама от того, насколько буднично прозвучал ее вопрос.  
— Нет. Не знаю, — ответил Скотт. — Вряд ли… она не обратилась, когда я был в госпитале, да и раньше… ну знаешь… так бывает.  
Он замолчал, не решаясь продолжить.  
— В чем дело? — спросила Эллисон, глядя на него через плечо. — О чем ты мне не говоришь? Укушенные всегда ведь обращаются или умирают. Правда?  
Скотт покачал головой и ответил с неохотой:  
— Я звонил Дитону. Он приехал сегодня вечером и сказал, что никогда не видел ничего подобного. Лидия правда должна была или умереть, или стать оборотнем… но не случилось ничего из этого.  
Эллисон вздохнула. Она уже успела понять, что ветеринар из небольшой клиники, где подрабатывал Скотт, знает о скрытой стороне Бикон Хиллс больше многих других… но было трудно доверять кому-то вроде него. Слишком много секретов он хранил, а это, как она убедилась, благодаря собственной родне, накладывало свой отпечаток.  
Когда тетя Кейт сказала: «У каждой семьи есть секреты, но наши — особенные», и распахнула перед Эллисон двери в подвал, где уже несколько часов пытала Дерека… тогда окружающий мир, казавшийся подозрительным и до этого, внезапно перевернулся с ног на голову. Не потому что Эллисон раньше ни о чем не подозревала, а потому что раньше она не хотела ни во что верить.  
И до сих пор не хотела верить в то, насколько хладнокровной убийцей была ее тетя.  
— Лидия справится, не может не справиться, — сказала Эллисон, стараясь отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, и сразу же сменила тему: — Что с Джексоном? Он не приходил, пока меня не было?  
— Нет.  
Джексон, парень Лидии, исчез, и никто его не видел вот уже неделю. Слишком много подозрительного даже для их города.  
— Возможно, дело в том, что случилось, — сказала Эллисон, пытаясь найти какую-то типичную причину, что-то разумное и рациональное, пусть и с налетом ужаса и мистики. — Это страшно, когда один оборотень разрывает горло другому…  
— А до этого один из них убивает охотницу, — добавил Скотт, а потом спохватился: — Прости, я не хотел про это тебе напоминать.  
Эллисон вздохнула.  
— Я не знаю, что чувствую из-за тети Кейт, — сказала она глухо, — я ее любила… но… не знаю.  
Они опять замолчали, обнимаясь, а луну в небе закрыло тучами: скоро должен был пойти дождь.  
— Как Стайлз? — спросила Эллисон, чтобы заполнить гнетущую тишину между ней и Скоттом. — Он очнется?  
— Скорее всего — да. Но врачи говорят: после того, что с ним сделал Питер, вряд ли Стайлз когда-нибудь будет ходить, — ответил Скотт, сильнее прижимая Эллисон к себе.  
Она задумалась, стоит ли задавать вопрос, который вертелся у нее на языке или нет. Потому что это было бы лицемерно, и потому что она из семьи охотников, и потому что они только что говорили об укушенной Лидии.  
— Дерек не появляется, — сказал Скотт, решая дилемму Эллисон, — и, наверное, хорошо. Иначе бы я попросил укус для Стайлза… даже зная о риске и о том, что вряд ли бы он меня поблагодарил, очнувшись. Просто…  
— Тебе тяжело, — сказала Эллисон, — как и мне. Видеть их обоих такими. И знать, что мы ничего не можем сделать.  
— Мы ничего не можем сделать, — эхом отозвался Скотт.  
Тучи затянули небо над ними и, когда начался дождь, Эллисон спустилась в свою комнату, а Скотт ушел через сад. Может быть, чтобы вернуться в госпиталь и дежурить у кровати Стайлза, а, может быть, чтобы пройтись по городу и попытаться спасти кого-то, оказавшегося не в том месте и не в то время. А, может быть, чтобы бегать всю ночь напролет по парку, обратившись. Эллисон не хотела этого знать и жалела только о том, что не может быть рядом со Скоттом все время, как и он не может постоянно оставаться рядом с ней.

***

Дерек стоял на крыше одного из зданий, принадлежащих «Хейл-Инкорпорейтэд». Днем в нем кипела работа: строились новые корпуса и обновлялись старые, но ночью все уходили, оставляя скелеты строительных лесов.  
Здесь было отчасти жутко, словно тут могли водиться призраки, но это успокаивало, потому что Дерек сам себя не чувствовал до конца живым. Он не возвращался домой, в отстроенный заново особняк. Оттого, что знал: Скотт будет ждать его там. Скотт и тысяча вопросов. Не упреков, нет, но это самое худшее. Дерек бы отмахнулся от обвинений. Пусть Питер, его родич, перевернул город вверх дном и устроил такой кошмар на улицах Бикон Хиллс, что обычные преступники начали казаться безвредными хулиганами, но за его действия Дерек не отвечал… а вот объяснить новообращенному бете правила их мира был обязан, раз сразу взял Скотта «под крыло».  
Тот бы задавал вопросы о сути оборотней, о том, что значит быть в стае, чего ждать в будущем, будет ли Дерек обращать других бет и кого именно, захочет ли продолжать войну с Арджентами и насколько хватит мира между оборотнями и охотниками.  
Проблема была в том, что не на все из этих вопросов стоило отвечать сейчас и вообще отвечать Скотту, а по поводу иных — Дерек и сам не знал точно. С детства мать рассказывала всем им, что волки-одиночки не выживают, он повторил это Скотту… но собственный опыт говорил о другом. После пожара, унесшего жизнь всех Хейлов, кроме Дерека, его старшей сестры Лоры и их дяди Питера, они проверили на практике правило о стае. И обнаружили, что оно — скорее рекомендация. Лора была альфой без стаи (не считая Питера, чья кома длилась много лет), хотя оборотни, проезжающие через Бикон Хиллс или оседающие в городе, приходили к ней засвидетельствовать свое почтение, но она не принимала их. Что до Дерека, то он путешествовал по всей стране, и его единственной задачей было избегать охотников и стараться не попадать на рожон. Другие оборотни и стаи интересовались лишь тем, чтобы он не оспаривал их прав на территорию. Самым неприятным, как ни странно, оказались вопросы: все слышали о трагедии в Бикон Хиллс, но хотели узнать все от очевидца. И, конечно, каждый считал своим долгом напомнить о том, что оборотни-одиночки долго не живут.  
Дерек жил. Пусть каждый вдох приносил боль, словно его тело тоже горело в том пожаре и продолжало по сей день. Но Дерек жил. Он надеялся, не в глубине души даже, а на поверхности, что правило подтвердится и он погибнет. А годы шли. Ничего не менялось до тех пор, пока не погибла Лора. Его альфа. Его сестра. Его единственная родня в этом мире.  
Он отомстил за Лору, стал альфой, но на этом Дерек предпочел бы остановиться. Ему не была нужна новая семья, не нужна стая. Так он и сказал тому мальчишке, Джексону Уиттмору, который пришел просить укуса, чтобы стать сильным и быстрым. Жаль, что подросток не отстал от него.  
Дерек понимал, что погорячился, но понимал и то, что сделанного и сказанного не вернуть.  
А теперь он держал в руках письмо от Алана Дитона — просто лист, вырванный из блокнота, и лежащий в не заклеенном конверте. А на листе два слова: «Альфы идут». Ветеринар, в прошлом — друид, а, значит, советник стаи матери Дерека, не был многословен, но ему и не нужно. Все понятно и так. Об альфах шептались по всему побережью, слухи передавались от одного сверхъестественного существа другому, и, даже если считать, что две трети их — ложь, оставшегося хватало для того, чтобы волосы встали дыбом.  
Только Дерек не боялся. Страх сгорел вместе с особняком Хейлов и осыпался прахом. Сгорел вместе с родителями, братом и сестрой, вместе с теткой и кузенами. Вместе с сердцем Дерека. Оставалось надеяться, что душа никуда не девалась.  
Бикон Хиллс приглушенно шумел под полной луной, и казалось, что вот-вот тысячи голосов сольются в один и город заговорит человеческим голосом.  
«Альфы идут». Это означало, что альфа без стаи не выживет. Это означало, что Дереку придется наполнить особняк новыми голосами.  
— Никто не говорит, что они будут моей семьей, — сказал Дерек вслух, комкая письмо и конверт. — Они могут быть просто моими солдатами.  
Зря он оттолкнул мальчишку-Уиттмора. Зря посмеялся над ним, ведь такой отличный кандидат: молодой, полный сил, согласный на все и явно не желающий тепла и заботы. Но, что сделано — то сделано.

***

Стилински, шеф полиции Бикон Хиллс, почти не покидал больничных стен. Кто-то из медсестер, кажется, Тиффани, сказал, что его жалко. Что удивило Мелиссу.  
Она не понимала боли этого мужчины и надеялась, что никогда не поймет. Потому что представлять Скотта там, на койке, подключенным к аппарату жизнеобеспеченья, было слишком страшно.  
Но Мелисса понимала одно: от чужой жалости шефу Стилински лучше не станет. Она только сильнее загонит его в бесконечный лабиринт самобичевания, откуда он никогда не найдет выхода.  
— Мне кажется, или я встречаю вас у этого кофейного аппарата уже в… который раз? — спросила Мелисса у Стилински.  
Тот криво улыбнулся.  
На часах было что-то около третьего часа ночи. Скоро конец очередной ее двойной смены и пора будет отправляться домой.  
— Думаю, в пятый, — сказал Стилински. — Будете отправлять меня домой?  
— А вы пойдете? — спросила Мелисса, опираясь спиной о стену. — Хотя на работу вам бы неплохо было появиться. Преступность, знаете ли.  
— Знаю.  
Они были знакомы, казалось, всю жизнь. Не дружили, но и не враждовали. Стилински не был гостем на свадьбе Мелиссы и Рафаэля, а она не приходила на похороны Клаудии Стилински, но, если ваши сыновья дружат, то вы, сами того не замечая, оказываетесь в жизни друг друга.  
— Я знал, что это когда-нибудь плохо закончится, — сказал Стилински с горечью и с такой ненавистью посмотрел на кофе, словно он объявил ему войну. — Стайлз все время лез в полицейские дела. Но мне казалось, что он… ну вроде как будет в стороне от этого… Или остановится. Или… наверное, я бы хотел, чтобы Стайлз не пытался никому помочь.  
Он скривился.  
— Мы не виноваты в том, что наши сыновья выросли хорошими людьми, — сказала Мелисса, думая о том, что Скотт когда-нибудь окажется на больничной койке и она не сможет ничего с этим сделать.


End file.
